


Ambitions

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-13
Updated: 2003-03-15
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dreams of two generations</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1978

James dreams of marrying Lily. He dreams of a job, and a home, and the door opened for him by a child who looks just like him, although perhaps without his glasses.

Lily dreams of magic. This world is new and wondrous to her every day, and she wants nothing more than to spend her life absorbed in it, James has promised her that.

Petunia dreams of marrying a successful man, having a child she can make perfect. She vows that they will never feel as unsatisfactory as she does every time Lily comes home for the holidays.

Severus dreams of respect. He searches for anything that will gain him the admiration that Lucius gathers so easily, and refuses to be discouraged by his failure so far.

Peter dreams of being noticed, as he watches James and Sirius laughing together. One day, he promises himself, he will be the right-hand man, and others will watch him as carefully.

Remus dreams of freedom, but he knows better than to hope for what he cannot have, and restricts those dreams to the night. And then, he dreams of hunting, and the savage joy that comes with the taste of blood in his mouth.


	2. 1998

Harry dreams of a home and family, but that is no surprise. He dreams of of a lifetime of casual touches and loving hugs, all the things he missed. Sometimes, he confuses all the kinds of love he’s heard about, because he has known only one.  
  
Ron dreams of being noticed, of stepping out from the shadowing blaze of red hair and freckles. One day, he promises himself, as much as he loves his family, it will not be by ‘Weasley’ that everyone defines him.  
  
Hermione dreams of respect. Being ‘the clever one’ can only take her so far, only satisfy her so much. She wants someone to look at her they way they all look at Harry. Respect, even if it is tinged with fear.  
  
Draco dreams of magic, naturally. It rules his life. It defines him. He harbours no illusions that his father would love him as much if he were a Squib. He has no god to thank, but his magic is the closest thing he has to a religion.  
  
Neville dreams of marrying. He’s gathered that it’s not something most guys like to think about. Yet he can’t deny that the thought of a job he’s good at, a home he’s welcome in, and a child who looks just like him, although perhaps without his clumsiness, is unbearably attractive.  
  
Severus dreams of freedom, and pardon for the sins of his youth. He reminds himself that he knows better than to hope for what he cannot have, but somehow finds that he cannot stop himself as he watches the children he has taught fumble their way through their own.


End file.
